Fangs
by Zach Archer
Summary: Not at all having anything to do with the books, but I got the idea from them. Two rival Vampire Councils are fighting, and one man and his girlfriend are the last hope. Also, to add to things, vampires have been framed for helping demons escape!


Chapter 1:  
The men and women in the room were a rowdy bunch. There were chairs and tables overturned everywhere. One man stood atop one of these tables screaming at the top of his lungs. He was mid-twenties, and pretty handsome with dark hair, dark eyes. A woman was at his side, also mid-twenties, blonde, and with quite a large chest.  
The men started to gawk at her instead of the yelling man, and the women began to gawk at him.  
"Come on, do we always have to fight? The red council and white council should be nice...come on..."  
"Pick a side asshole!" Yelled one man in the back, throwing a glass mug.  
The young man caught it and threw it back. The man screamed in agony, and fell to the floor of the bar.  
"Yo man, what the hell?"  
More fighting began to take place, this time, fangs began to spring from peoples mouths.  
"STOP!" Yelled the young man.  
Nobody listened.  
The young man motioned the woman, and then pointed at the back door. She nodded.  
They walked outside onto a large parking lot with minimal lighting. A nasty smell was present, soaking into the nostrils of the two young people.  
"Can't even go to a meeting between the councils without a war taking place...christ..."  
The woman laughed. She hugged the man a while before letting him go.  
"We can stop this. You remember what the Black Council said?"  
"Screw them. The old Vampire hags know nothing of the future. There is no way to unite the two councils."  
"But, there could be. Those two bosses think they are such hardas..."  
The man cut her off. "I know. But its more complex than that. The Nether is getting more and more dark. Those monsters the wizards sealed up there years ago are escaping. Wizards are now finding these monsters, and of course, the wizards are watching us further. They suspect us..."  
"Its just too complex..."  
"I know."

FROM: HISTORY OF THE RED AND WHITE COUNCIL  
White Council: Formed thousands of years ago to use their vampire powers for the greater good. Helped establish midevil Europe, and were hailed as knights because of their great powers.

Red Council: Formed one hundred years later, these vampires opposed helping humans, but instead guiding them. They did not consider this help, they just considered it advice, which, by most peoples definition, is help.

Coming Together: The councils have fought many times, but also have tried to come together on a number of subjects, but, most of the times, this leads to more fighting. Wars have happened between them, assassinations have taken place. More often than not, these two factions, basically on the same spectrum, are fighting for nothing more than because they like the others blood.

Vampires: Drink blood for nourishment. Contrary to popular belief, they do not turn into bats, and nowadays, most are not pure blood. Many vampires have made children with humans, which leads to these children having to learn to control the unquenchable blood thirst that comes at night. Some control it well, while with others the vampiric nature controls them.

Nether: The name of the region where all otherwordly being reside. In 1600 a wall was put up to keep the monsters from the real world. Wizards put it up, but never put vampires behind it, knowing they were already part of society.

Wizards: Ruthless being of extreme importance, these are the most powerful otherwordly beings. They fit in anywhere, which makes them effective spies.

Nate told Mary to leave. He was going to wait for someone to show up. He handed her money for a cab, and waited in silence as his friend showed up. Jake had been his friend since fifth grade, and now they survived together. Jakes hair was a mess today, and a bit of blood trickled from his lip.  
"Man, they mean it tonight." He said, licking the blood. He had come from the bars exit and looked like he had gotten quite a beat down.  
"Yeah. Can't be a half blood anymore can you?"  
"Full bloods may be more powerful, but they are dwindling. There are only fifty or so left, all the rest are halfs."  
"I know."  
"What'cha say about half bloods?"  
Jake and Nate turned around to see two men in leather jackets. Their fangs jutted out and they held daggers.  
"You guys need to screw off!" Jake said, waving his arm.  
"We need your blood." One of the men threw themselves at Jake. Nate lashed out at him, and caught him in the neck. The coughed up blood and fell to the ground.  
Nates fangs began to jut out.  
The other man ran and swiped at Nate. Nate ducked and swept his feet from him.  
The man on the ground began to get up. Nate laughed.  
He pulled a crucifix from his jacket pocket and stabbed it into the mans neck.  
"DIE!" Nate yelled. The vampire blew into a burst of blood. It did not splash onto anyone, and did not hit anything, it just seemed to disappear when it hit anything.  
The other man ran.  
"I'll see you later, and next time, your dead half breeds!" He ran into the darkness of the night.  
Nate helped Jake up.  
"Lets go to your house Jake...clean up these wounds."  
Nates fangs pulled back into his mouth.  
"Fine...got some money for a cab?"  
Crap.  
"I gave it to Mary."  
"Good ol' Nate, giving all his money to the girls..."  
"Come on, lets walk..."  
"What? Thats a long walk!"  
"Oh well..."  
"It'll be dangerous!"  
"Not as bad as staying here...come on...I'll do what I can to your wounds on the way..."

Mary's cab driver was a little deranged...not good since Nate was not there.......


End file.
